Star Cross Lovers
by LaviBookman1999
Summary: This is going to be about Haru and Makoto realizing each other more than just friends. But this is going to be about how Haru tries to get Makoto to join the swimming team again. But once he does Makoto starts to realize how much Haru likes him. Will it work out for the both of them.
1. Meeting The Free! Caracters

~Makato~

Well hello everyone I'm Makoto Tachibana. My friends call me something different like Nagisa calls me Mako-Chan. Rei and Gou calls me Makoto-Senpai. But that's really isn't important so... I will start off by saying that I'm on a swim team called Iwatobi. I'm a high schooler at Iwatobi. I'm the only good backstroke swimmer on our team.

~Rin~

Hi there I'm Rin Matsuoka. I'm also known as Rinrin, Rin-Chan by Nagisa, and Matsuoka-Senpai/Rin-Senpai by Aiichirou. But let's get to the interesting part now. Well the most important part is that I'm a freestyle and butterfly swimmer on Sameezuka Academy. Well my dream is to try to finish my dad's dream. I went to Austallia for a school to swim and to get good. But I came back since I couldn't do it like the others. That's why I now go to Samezuke Academy. Well that's about everything.

~Rei~

Hello I'm Rei Ryugazaki. Well I sometimes go by Rei-Chan by Nagisa. Speedo Glasses by Rin. So let's get to the important part. Ok well ill start of with well I'm only good at the butterfly swim. That's how I became the butterfly swimmer on the Iwatobi swimming club. Also I'm a runner. I was one before I joined the swim club.

~Nagisa~

Hi in Nagisa Hazuki. I'm known as Nagisa-Kun by Rei. Well I'm the backstroke swimmer on the Iwatobi swim club. My team members are Haru-Chan, Mako-Chan, Rei-Chan, and I. Rei-Chan replaced Rin-Chan. I was the one that wanted to get the swim club back.

~Gou~

Hey I'm Gou Matsuoka. Well I prefer to be called Kou. Another person calls me Matsuoka-San by Miho Amakatu. I'm the manager of the Iwatobi Swim Club. My brother is Rin Matsuoka.

~Aiichiro~

Well I'm Aiichiro Nitori. Umm Rin calls me Ai and Nagisa calls me Ai-Chan. I'm the breaststroke and butterfly swimmer. Rin and I are partners when it comes to training.

~Seijuro~

Hey I'm Seijuro Mikoshiba. Monetary calls me Nii-Chan. I'm a butterfly swimmer. I'm practically the leader of our swim club/team.

~Haru~

Hi I'm Haruka Nanase. Well my friends call me Haru which Makoto and Rin calls me that. Rei and Gou calls me Haruka-Senpai. Also Nagisa calls me Haru-Chan. I only swim freestle. I don't like to compete. I've always admire Makoto.

Iwatobi high school swim team: Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Gou, Chigusa, and Miho

Samezuka Academy swim team: Rin, Sosuke, Aiichiro, and Seijuro


	2. The Walk To School

~Morning~

Well its time for school for everyone. Well that's not where it starts. Pracriclly it all starts when Makoto walks to Haruka's house. Makoto always go down to his house. But every time he goes down there he usually has to go through the back door since it's usually unlocked. When he walked in, there was no ne at all. So he went and checked the usuall spot that he would be at. He walked into the bathroom and there he was.

Makoto " Hey Haru!"

He sat up in the tub.

Makoto "We're going to miss school."

Haru "You can go. Im staying home."

Makoto "You can't miss school."

Haru "Why can't I?"

Makoto "Because it's not worthy to miss school."

Haru "Fine I'll go."

So Haru stood up out of the tub.

Makoto "Why do you always wear your swimming trunks in the tub?"

Haru "Because I'm used to them."

Well Haruka got ready for school. Once he got done they both start walking to school. While they were walking to school, they ran into Nagisa.

Nagisa "Hey Haru an Makoto."

Haru "Hey Nagisa."

Nagisa "Why are you always late?"

Makoto "Because this one always take long to get out of the tub. Plus arguing to come to school."

Haru "Yep."

Nagisa "Wow. Oh did you heard about our old swim club?"

Makoto "Yes!"

Haru "No what happened?"

Nagisa "Its being regret down."

Haru "What! Why?"

Nagisa "I don't know."

Makoto "I heard that it been abandon and no one goes there any more for how bad it's there."

Haru "Wow."

Nagisa "We should go there."

Makoto "What that's going to be dangerous."

Haru "Yeah. Plus we could get in trouble to."

Nagisa "Why."


End file.
